Dreamers' Tales
by VonDono
Summary: Rex didn't want to admit it; really, he didn't - not when he knew the consequences. Six/Rex, Van Kleiss/Rex. M to be safe EDIT


Dreamers' Tales

**Summery:** Rex didn't want to admit it; really, he didn't - not when he knew the consequences.

**Beta:** Nasyki Ikysan

**Author's Note:** _**I'm reposting the chapter because I have a beta now! Yay! Beta!**_ So far only ep.5 is out, but from the first 3 seconds of this show… I could just _tell_ I was in LOVE! I started writing this after ep. 2….oi vay I'm lazy…

Sorry that this moves a little fast, it has a lot of plot so I'm not gonna try and drag it out. The actual yaoi is in a couple chapters, so please be patient; I'll get there as fast as I can. =D

Six + Rex = Sex? Lolz.

I tried to make this as cannon as possible. Don't worry, later on Circe becomes important for something else, I promise you this is for plot. . Writing her in actually annoyed the crap outta me.

**Couples:** Six/Rex, Van Kleiss/Rex, hints of one-sided Circe/Rex, and maybe Noah/Rex.

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language Yaoi, M/M, mature themes, death, and probably non!con ….and uhh…..yumminess?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Generator Rex, it would NOT be a show for kids. XD lolz.

Chapter One: Traps Emerge

The tall metal buildings mirrored the deep blue of the sky. Each white puff of marshmallow-looking clouds washed over the windows moving slowly, as if they had nowhere to go - nothing to do - as though, all they had was time. Chocolate colored eyes skimmed over the reflective surfaces, watching as the slow moving lumps of white coasted across the candy-bar shaped buildings. Damn, he was hungry.

"Rex! Pay attention!" The cross shout stirred the fifteen-year-old from his thoughts in just enough time for him to spot a gruesome fist of an Evo careening toward him. Stumbling backwards he barely managed to avoid the bulky arm as it smashed into the ground. Offhandedly calling out "Sorry Six!" he glanced past the beast to see the agent struggling to beat away a drooling slop of flesh that looked remotely similar to a face. The monster in front of him tried to remove its fist from the crumpled concrete of the street, but Rex's attention was still fully focused on Six.

The beast was attempting to devour him. Long jagged teeth snapped dangerously close to an outstretched arm missing it only by a fraction of a millimeter. It was just close enough for a glob of froth to leak down onto his neatly pressed suit, soaking it deeply with thick foamy substance. Repulsed, he jerked his hand back slightly only enough to gain advantage before he carved deep gashes into the gray tissue of the monstrosity.

Rex hummed softly to himself. A stage thought sticking into his mind of what it would be like to sink his teeth into Six…which was quickly replace by pizza. That sounded really good right now. "Can we get some food when we're done?" he shouted out, already expecting the answer.

"No." Six curtly interjected. He made a sudden jab for the Evo's eye, missing it completely sans a thin scratch along its cheek. Regaining balance and steadying himself for a moment he brushed off what he could of the bubbling saliva.

Grumbling Rex stepped closer to the beast, at last it had managed to rip its arm from the street. Nanites formed his skin into massive metal fists as he continued to make his way forward. "You sure?" he inquired glancing beside the beast once more.

"Yes. Now get back to work."

Finally giving up he jumped effortlessly into the air and smashed his fist into the beast's jaw, propelling it backwards. Smirking, he watched as the Evo lost its balance and began to tip back and forth. Swiftly he prepared for his next attack, but as his arm began to change shape a familiar sound resonated through the air. Rex stopped.

He looked around urgently. "Circe?" he called out. But there was no answer, only the steady flow of sound that seemed to call out to him.

Six peered over a gray talon as it swayed around, Rex wasn't moving. He growled as his katana sliced through the Evo, what the hell was the kid thinking that was so damn important? He was going to get himself killed.

The shouts of Six fell on deaf ears as Rex became engulfed by the sound of Circe calling out to him. He glanced to the rooftops: nothing. Down the alleys: nothing. Down both ends of the street: nothing. He couldn't find where the sound was coming from. It seemed to emanate from everywhere and nowhere all at once. He didn't remember the call being this, confusing. A strange compulsion wrapped itself around his body, and he felt as though he wanted to - _needed_ to - walk down the road in front of him. He needed to walk away from the battle, away from Providence, and away from Six. When he did not comply his mind became hazy. Grasping his temples he stumbled backwards and found himself no longer wishing to fulfill the impulse to get closer to the strange sound.

Six stopped shouting as he blocked a strike aimed at his stomach. Something wasn't right, Rex still wasn't moving. The other monster had regained its footing and was hurling a fist straight for the defenseless teen.

There was something important he was supposed to remember. His mind swirled. Something he was supposed to do. But as hard as he tired he couldn't place it. The haze was becoming painful; he just wanted it to go away. It felt as if he stepped forward it would lessen somehow, but the will to struggle against the urge remained. The coercion to follow was becoming too great, the need to let go and forget too appealing. He stepped forward not even noticing Six slash through the arm that threatened to collide with him.

"Rex, what are you doing?" Six almost backhanded him but had to block another strike heading for them both. "Rex!" he snapped trying unsuccessfully to get the teen's attention. His young protégé already gliding away from him, hands fixed tightly to his head. Quickly he grabbed the back of Rex's jacket and yanked the red fabric harshly. "Are you even paying attention?" he barked at the disoriented adolescent. When no answer came he shook the boy firmly. "Rex?"

He slurred as he attempted to clear his mind, "…Uh…Sorry Six." Trying to push away from the green-clad agent he continued, "Just, got to…go. _Painful_…"

A slick eyebrow arched as he tried to make sense of what Rex was talking about. Reluctantly he let go as the teen shoved at him.

"Don't you hear it? The…call? Can't stay…" Rex's mind felt as though it was being torn apart. He had to go, he had to leave, now!

"What ca-" before he could finish one of the Evos' lunged at him. Side stepping the attack he slashed deep into its neck. The sickly gray colored body trembled then fell still in death as dark blood began to pool around its corpse.

The other creature struck at him but was blocked with one of Six's katanas. He lifted his other blade and sliced through the wrists of the beast with little effort. It staggered back with a howl of pain and with one fluid motion he chopped off the brute's head. The decapitated head fell to the floor with a sickening thud and its body came tumbling after.

Exhaling softly the Providence agent turned to where Rex had been standing; confused by the empty space he glanced around. Fuck.

Rex was nowhere to be seen.

The pain was lessening now, with each step he took he felt as though a screw was being loosened from his skull. With a sigh of relief he finally opened his eyes. Instantly he regretted it, Abysus. It was a trap, how could he have let the pain blind him? Turning on heel he readied himself to run but came face to face with Breach, well…that explained how in only a few steps he ended up in this god-forsaken place. His fists quickly turned to metal as he moved into a fighting position. The young schoolgirl tipped her head to the side, hair still obscuring her face.

A familiar voice called from behind, "Rex, how nice of you to join us." Swallowing hard he turned back. He couldn't help but wince. Van Kleiss was standing strong and tall with a dutiful Circe beside him.

"I-I'm sorry Rex, I-" She started but was cut off by a light hearty voice, unfitting of its holder.

"It really is nice to see you again, won't you come in?" a firm hand placed itself threateningly on his shoulder, pulling him further into the depths of Abysus.

"As if I have a choice?" he mumbled to himself as he was escorted forward.

Footsteps echoed as the Evos walked in silence. Rex felt sick. Van Kleiss had yet to remove his gloved hand from the tan teens shoulder and each time Rex tried to shrug off the invasion of privacy, he only felt the menacing grip become more taut. With each step the knot in his throat tightened. Vigorously he tried to beat down his panic; it would be fine. Providence would send someone after him. Six would come and fix this mistake. They would walk off and everything would be fine.

Biting his lip harshly Rex tried to think of a plan. He had seen Van Kleiss in action; there was no way he would get out of this alive if he didn't have a plan. But all that popped into his head was scenario after scenario of him screaming, "What's that!" pointing off in the distance, turning around, and running like fuck. Somehow, he thought, that wouldn't go over too well.

Circe leading him into a trap, he should have known better. She was still confused and needed help. The best-case scenario would be that he could finally convince her to come with him and they could escape together. Worst case, they both ended up dead. He was so screwed. Leaning over to look at her and waited for her to return his stare. She simply kept her gaze fixed solely on the ground, fists tightened. He was so absolutely screwed.

"You may leave us," The sound Van Kleiss' voice pulled Rex from his impending thoughts, "Not you Circe, I need you for this, remember?" The gothic girl hesitantly stopped and turned around back to her leader. Breach continued off without a second glance. The gantlet finally released its deathly hold on him. Without a second thought Rex swiftly began to morph his arm but was stopped by the mixed sound of Circe's call and attack. All at once he felt a serene calmness, and the uncontrollable urge to rip his ears out. "Well Rex, already aiming for a fight?" The young Evo fell to the ground as he clutched his ears. "Hmm. Sadly, I'm in no mood to play games, so I'll get straight to the point. Have you reconsidered my offer? Would you join us?"

With a wave of Van Kleiss' hand, the haunting echo of Circe's screech finally stopped. Cringing, he pulled himself up off the floor. "Seeing as last time you tried to eat me, I'd _love_ to join you nut-jobs, _really_ I would." He put as much sarcasm as physically possible into the last part; he sure as hell wasn't going die being polite.

The older man appeared thoughtful for a moment, "Pity," he added calmly. "Well, it's not really your choice Rex." Vines curled up from the stoned floor and wrapped around Rex's legs, he tried to fight the possessed plants but felt himself unable to move as Circe made a shriek he didn't recognize.

"Wh-what the hell?"

Van Kleiss' hollow laughter filled the room, "You see Rex, Circe made the right choice in joining us. Unlike Providence, I can teach you the full potential of your latent abilities. Last chance, unite with us."

"Fuck off, psychopath." Rex spat through ground teeth as he futilely tried to move.

"Oh well." Sighing, the older man extended the claw of his index finger and lightly touched the bound Evo's forehead.

He had forgotten again. Huffing in irritation he pressed his mind to remember what exactly it was he had forgotten. But nothing came; only a blanket of confusion and frustration covered his consciousness. All he knew is that it was important and this was the second time today he had forgotten it. It was urgent…right? Imperative…he guessed. Something that was vital to something or another. Something that the longer it took for him to remember, the worse the situation would be. Whatever the situation was exactly, he had no idea.

"Rex," a seductive voice called out from behind him, possessive arms wrapped around his chest. "Rex?" it purred into his ear. A shiver ran down his spine. Well…this felt _wrong_, very wrong. The teen pressed his mind, why was it wrong exactly? No answer came. "Rex?" It purred again.

"Hum?" He answered quietly, trying to place the wrongness.

"Rex, what is it you hold most dear?" It chimed pleasantly.

The teen Evo stared into the darkness that engulfed them both as he thought; he cared a lot for his friends Bobo, Noah, Circe. He cared for Dr. Holiday. He cared for agent Six. He cared for the thrill of fighting. But he didn't know what it was that he cared most for, he loved them all. All had value in his life.

"Hmm…I see." The voice called back to him, had he been thinking out loud? "Tell me Rex, what is it you want the most?"

That was hard too…He wanted to know his past, wanted to be normal, he wanted Circe to be safe, and he wanted Six to care about him and approve of him.

"Six?"

Yeah, Six always protected him. Saved his life countless times. Tried to keep him safe. But…

"But?"

Rex shifted uncomfortably in the other's hold, looking down into the shadows below them. He didn't really want to think about this.

"It's okay Rex, but it's _very_ important that I know."

Reluctantly Rex murmured, "I'm a bother to him."

"And why is that Rex?"

He had a list to be honest: wasting his time, getting him into trouble, never listening to him. But Rex could never stay still. He really tried sometimes, not always, but sometimes. The meetings were so boring, Providence too hollow. He needed air: he needed freedom.

"That's completely understandable Rex," the voice cooed.

It is?

His body felt numb, the arms tightened around him. "It is, but Agent Six would never understand, _could_ never understand."

He couldn't?

"No, of course not," Rex felt his stomach tie in knots. He wanted to push away but something whispered for him to stay, something said that staying would keep him safe.

Claws scrapped gently across his chest. As Rex tried to squirm away from the strange sensation the arms held him closer. "He hates you."

H-He does?

Rex couldn't suppress a cry as the once soft touch of the claws turned to white-hot fire. They dug deep within his chest. The voice continues blissfully, "They all do." Horrible pain shot through his body and he found himself only being pulled deeper into the horrific agony as he pushed at the unyielding grip. "Sadly your nothing but a bother to them, a nuisance."

I am?

The pain was sharp, intense, and ripping; it poured through his body pulsing with heat. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to distance him self from the cruel agony, and became only slightly aware of the cool wetness that soothed his heated cheeks. His arms fell limply to his side and he sank forward, completely devoid of energy.

I am.

The world began to blur, the pain was unbearable, his body couldn't move.

"Rex." This voice was different now familiar and soothing. The blazing pain subsided, icy thorns no longer extended inside him, but the arms were still holding him domineeringly. The pain dimmed to a slight sting and slowly the young charge's eyes slid open. Six was standing in front of him. He had come! He had come to save him! Relief spilled over him, he pulled at the arms with new fervor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Rex," the other voice cautioned, "you belong with us." He didn't stop pulling; Six was here, he had to get to Six! Bitterly the arms released their unyielding grip. With the loss of contact the air of the room seemed to change; the once calm darkness now became haunting and ominous. Looking back to Six, a smile crept onto Rex's thin lips and he began to step forward. His feet refused to move as the sound of a loud splash met his ears. The small drips had been inaudible before, yet now that the room's dead air clung to him, each thud seemed amplified. He looked to the agent's hands, blood splattered katanas held firmly within.

"Six?" He called out sheepishly.

There was a long moment where nothing happened, where they just stood there and stared at one another.

Rex was the one that stepped forward first. But before his foot met the ground, the agent lunged at him, tackling him, blades to his throat.

A cool piercing voice engulfed him. "I should kill you now. You're more trouble then you're worth. Getting caught, _again_! Do you think I want to spend all my time chasing you down you spoiled brat?" Rex's heart stopped. This couldn't be happening. "Of course it's happening Rex, I'm finally speaking my mind." The icy laugh turned hollow when it bounced off the darkness all around them, it seemed familiar somehow. Blades pressed closer as Rex tried to move out from underneath the enraged agent. "Just because it's my job to watch over you, it doesn't mean I have to like you. In fact, I despise you and always have." It was so hard to breathe. The young Evo gasped in vain, unable to fill his lungs with life-sustaining oxygen. Six leaned down close to the breathless teen's ear, "You're just a big disappointment Rex." The words blazed inside him. His whole body burned and shook as tears slipped down his cheeks. All he wanted to do was roll away from the older man so he could regain his composure and just _breathe_.

God, he didn't want Six see him cry.

"Pathetic," rang deadly in his ears.

Six, I'm sorry.

Once again the world began to blur, Rex choked for air but none came.

"Always getting caught."

I'm sorry.

"Your worthless, Providence is better off without you."

You're right…

'Rex!'

He could feel the piercing abhorrence through the others sunglasses, he just wanted to die.

I'm so sorry.

'Rex!'

He readied himself for the swords to slice through his neck.

"_**Rex**_!"

Steady hands curled around the teen's shirt and shook sternly; the adolescent jerked awake, "I'm sorry!" He shouted as he breathed heavily. Frantically he sat up and looked around. Six was kneeled beside him, the both of them now in the forest of Abysus. Looking to his caretaker, the memories of the dream came rushing back like a punch in the face. He placed his hands over his mouth and resisted the urge to gag. Fingers met wet cheeks. Shit, he must have cried in his sleep. Turning away from Six, Rex quickly whipped away his tears. "Wha-What happened?" he asked as he struggled to steady his voice.

"You were lured here. I finished off the Evos and got here as fast as I could," The Providence agent said devoid of any emotion. Standing he dusted himself off.

"Oh…how'd you defeat Van Kleiss and The Pack?" Rex asked as he stood to join Six.

"Poorly," he said flatly, easily suppressing a wince as he tried to step forward unable to manage to hide his limp. Blood poured from his wounds as he continued to tread onward, refusing to lean on anything for support, unfazed by the injuries.

Rex felt his eyes widened in abject horror to the sight of the bloodied agent. Stumbling forward, he surveyed the many wounds. "Holy shit! How'd you get this far, you're covered in blood!"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not!" The agent flinched slightly as the young Evo lightly touched a deep gash. Retracting his hand swiftly in embarrassment Rex mumbled an apology. Looking around, Van Kleiss's castle was nowhere to be seen. He thought for a moment, "Wait…I was unconscious. Did you carry me this far?"

"Yes, unfortunately I was unable to continue. Waking you took more time then I expected. We should start moving now."

Guilt clawed at Rex. _'You're more trouble then your worth_,_'_ the dream's words stung faintly in his ears. He was going to be ill, how is it he only caused trouble for the people he cared about? Staring distastefully at the ground, self-hatred consumed him.

"Rex." Looking up he locked eyes with his caretaker, already several paces ahead. "We have to move, come on." Pushing down the shame he began to jog toward the agent, but by his second step he felt a thick vine wrap around his ankle and pull him down to the ground. So not good. "Rex!" Six called out to him as he flicked his blood stained katanas into his hands. Recollections of the dream stormed into his mind again and Rex felt a dreaded sense of Déjà _vu. The plant's hold on him was hastily severed and the older man yanked him to his feet. "Can you fight?"_

_Fisting his hand, Rex tried to activate his nanites. Glowing blue lines crawled up only to _recede_ immediately. "Oh come on!" Slamming his defiant hand into the nearest tree, he ground his teeth in frustration. 'Your worthless, Providence is better off without you.'_ Squeezing his eyes shut Rex pushed the words away from his mind.

"It's ok Rex, now that you're up we can move faster. Let's go."

Looking to the other in bewilderment he nodded. How is it he only caused trouble for those he cared about? "Do you need help walking?"

He almost regretted asking as Six shot him a glare, almost. That expression was priceless. "I'm fine," he added coolly as they set off running. "Van Kleiss has probably closed the remaining distance between us. If we get caught you keep running okay?"

"You're kidding right?" This all felt way too similar to last time Van Kleiss had captured him. _'Always getting caught.'_ He pushed the venom away. Only this time there was no Bobo and Noah. And this time, Circe was here on the wrong side.

"It wasn't a question Rex, it was an order."

He couldn't help but laugh, "Have I _ever_ been one to follow orders?"

Six was quiet as they ran.

"Rex, Rex, Rex…" The singsong chastising voice of Van Kleiss chimed. "Don't think you can escape that easily." Vines rose from the thick stagnant ground to block their path.

The teen Evo's stomach churned, the now all too familiar feeling of sickness swept over him. Fisting his hand he attempted to change, but the glowing blue only withdrew once more. Shit. Rex turned to glare at the madman that had caused him all this trouble in the first place, Circe still by his side.

"Such a shame. I really thought we would have had enough time. We haven't finished showing you where you belong yet. Come now, you don't fit in with that horrid agency."

Six dashed between them, blood still seeping through his cloths. His knuckles were white from holding tightly to the katanas that he pointed bitterly toward Van Kleiss.

"You again? When will you lean to just leave this be?" the ruler of Abysus spat.

Unmoving, Six glared intensely at the plant wielder.

Rolling his eyes, Van Kleiss breathed, "Lovely." Raising his hand the vines around them bent and readied for attack.

"Rex, go."

He hadn't honestly expected Six to sound so, terrifying. Determined, yes. Terrifying, no. "I told you, I'm not leaving you here." He still wouldn't budge, this was his fault, he wouldn't cause Six _more _pain and then abandon him.

"Rex, so help me. If you don't leave, _I'll_ kill you."

Laughing, Rex added, "Then you can kill me when we get outta here." It may have been a bit cliché, but the vile feeling subsided and again he felt normal. Bitter shards of guilt still clung to him, but only on the outermost regions of his subconscious. It was something to think about later, but now, he wanted to beat the shit out of something. Now was the time to fight.

Smoldering blue crawled up his right arm, he grinned in accomplishment as his skin became metallic. Slicing through a plant as it struck at him, he leaped toward Van Kleiss and Circe. Ducking beneath a vine, he locked eyes with the girl Evo. "Circe, what are you doing with these guys!" Van Kleiss's foot met his stomach with a powerful kick. Rex toppled over, falling to the floor with a loud thud.

"Rex, I told you, that's just who I am."

Pulling himself up quickly he shouted, "That's a bullshit answer! That's not even a legitimate argument! Why are you honestly with them!"

Circe couldn't help but sigh, "I'm sorry Rex, really I am." She took a deep breath and activated her nanites. Rex lifted both his arms to defend the blow. His feet dug deep into the earth as the powerful sound wave hit him. When the horrible sound finally subsided, he dashed between Van Kleiss and the girl Evo, slashing deep into the man in the process.

Van Kleiss stumbled backward as he clutched his torn arm. Rex swung again the older man easily dodging the attack. Grabbing the teen by the throat, he pinned him to a bulky tree. Bark dug painfully into his back, wincing he moved to slice through the other. With one elegant movement Van Kleiss caught the adolescent's blade, leering down at his trapped foe he could help but add, "Well Rex, it looks like you're not much of a fighter today." Growling, Rex tried to slip away from the other's grip, the older man just ground into him. "Your friend over there is covered in blood and is still fighting better than you."

Swallowing hard Rex glanced over to Six, he was slashing toward Circe. Crimson poured from each wound, it looked as though he was losing a lot of blood. Rex felt his mouth go dry.

"And to think, if it wasn't for you, he'd be at Providence, in one piece."

He could feel his nanites failing, feel the metal crumple away, and feel the guilt claw up his spine.

Smiling, Van Kleiss rocked into him gently as he tuted softly into his ear, "It's such a shame, you're more trouble then help to them. But you really don't belong with them." Rex couldn't suppress a whimper as the older Evo placed his knee between the teen's legs and his thumb tenderly to the youth's bottom lip. "No, not at all. You see Rex you've always belonged with me, even if you don't remember. But now, now we have to send back that horrid agent, to that horrid place, in tiny little pieces."

All at once Rex's senses went on alert, the daze his mind had slipped into evaporated into panic. Clenching his fist, he punched the other's wounded arm as hard as he could. As Van Kleiss hissed in pain and clutched his shoulder, Rex pushed him back roughly. Skidding away, he attempted to gain some distance between them. Violently a plant wrapped around his feet and pulled him helplessly to the ground. Fuming, the plant wielder spat, "Fine Rex, if you want to fight, let's fight."

Failing to command his nanites again, he could only block each blow with spongy flesh. The thorns and spikes of each vine dug deep into his skin and pulled long slices across his body. Squeezing tight, the roots around his ankles were already forming sickly black burses. Pain spiked through him at every brutal hit, and he could feel his skin split and darken. Trying to lift himself away from the strikes he was only slammed back down, his head colliding on stone with a nauseating crack. The world began to spin and smear together, holding his head he tried to push away the feeling of queasiness.

The painful beating had finally stopped, glancing up through squinted eyes Rex watched as each plant was severed and Six slashed at the madman that was Van Kleiss. "Are you ready to leave yet?" The agent said as he glanced back.

"Only if you are," he had attempted to sound reserved but only managed a bitter squeak as he coughed up blood.

Cursing, Six jumped back over to Rex. Tapping the communicator in his ear he mumble, "Are you here yet?" Rex saw his caretaker's expression soften slightly.

His head was pounding, his body felt heavy again. This had not been a very good day.

Shots fired out from the brush beyond his sight and smoke erupted all around them. He tried to move but his body refused to respond, how many times would his body betray him? Slurring the words he cursed his own incompliance.

The world was fading to darkness. As he felt his body being lifted, he let the fade of black devour him once again.

This is the chapter I beat the shit outta Rex! And it's also the only chapter I'll really have fight scenes in. Next one will have some more hinted Six/Rex, Van Kleiss did most of the molesting in this first chapter just to tide over the Van Kleiss/Rex Fans, because Van Kleiss isn't coming up again until at LEAST chapter 6, srry guys. Holy crap 12 pages on Microsoft Word.

8D Review or I won't continue! Whahahaha! No Flames, but suggestions would be nice.


End file.
